


Love Them and Leave Them

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Martha Rodgers falls in and out of love several times a week.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Them and Leave Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 31 (Your Choice) at Castleland. When given the choice, I always seem to choose Martha...

Martha Rodgers falls in and out of love several times a week. It's not that she intends to be a floozy, or a flirt, or any of the other names that her mother saw fit to call her during their final argument. She simply enjoys life. And men.

Her affairs rarely last long, and it is even rarer for them to be worthy of the word 'relationship'. Sometimes her lovers leave her. Sometimes she leaves them. Sometimes there are tears (from both parties -- she is an actor and she tends to date others with a similar dramatic flair). Usually there is just acceptance. Martha sees love as a temporary affliction, something to be cherished and enjoyed in the moment, then moved on from in a timely manner, before the rot sets in and boredom saps out all the joy.

So it's a shock when she falls in love and the feeling lasts for more than a week. He's got gorgeous blue eyes and the softest dark hair and he smiles up at her like she's the only thing in his universe.

She cradles her son, the product of a careless night, and finds herself vowing that this love will last. She'll never leave him and she'll never give him cause to leave her.

(Over the years she fails to live up to this promise on several occasions, despite her best intentions. But when it really counts she is there for her son and he is there for her.)


End file.
